Second Chance
by Kerry Potter1995
Summary: what if Serena didn't need to fight Amara and Michelle in episode 126 what if instead Princess Serenity came for a vist instead


Second Chance

_Serena P.O.V_

The ruins of the Mugen school lay before us as we searched for any information on where Amara and Michelle has taken Hotaru.

"I'm afraid the portal to the different dimension has been dismantled there's no-way to go through that space again." Said Amy as she scanned the area.

"I was sure we could find some clues about Hotaru here." Replied Mina

"Any luck Amy," Asked Lita as she and Raye ran over to them. "What the Scanner show?" Lita continued.

"Absolutely nada to go by here the blast left no traces." Answered Mina

"Same for us, we looked everywhere but there was no trace of baby Hotaru or Amara and Michelle there just gone," Said Lita

I could feel their eyes on me but I was no longer listening to what they said I was worried about Hotaru and what Amara and Michelle might have done to her.

"Serena come on you gotta cheer up you did all that you could at least Hotaru's still alive." Said Raye breaking through my thoughts.

"Alive and taken away to who knows where, and by sailor scouts to. Now I can't find any of them I'm such a failure." I said

"Luna come up here" I heard Arteims call

It was then I heard music break the silence looking around I spotted Amara and Michelle. I got up and ran over to them when Amara threw a rock at me.

"Stop right there Sailor Meatball." I heard Amara say. I looked at the rock at my feet then back to Amara but she was gone.

"Serena we just want you to know we don't think you're a hero at all." Said Michelle stepping out in front of me

"That's ok I don't think I am either."I replied."But what you do with Hotaru?" I asked

"She's where she belongs is all we'll tell you but you put the future at risk just for her." Said Amara

"She's a friend I couldn't forget that." I said

"you forgot the rest of us and nearly destroyed this planet we can't forgive you for that." Said Michelle as I sank to my knees

"you are not worthy-" Started Michelle

"To be queen of the Moon Kingdom." Finished Amara. "We won't allow it"

That was it, it was not up to them to decide if I was worthy to become queen it's my right by birth to rule the Moon Kingdom whether I wanted to or not.

"You don't get to decide if I am worthy to rule I did what I knew was right Hotaru is a Sailor scout she's one of us and no matter what she deserves to live." I said

I could feel the power of the Silver Crystal I fought so hard to keep at bay spread through my veins just as I could now feel the warmth of my birthmark on my forehead and all at once I was encompassed by a silver light as I transformed in to the real me.

"SERENITY." I heard the scouts yell

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune you have broken the laws of the Moon Kingdom by ignoring my judgement by right I could remove your powers from you but I won't .You were loyal to me once and knew better than to question me .I knew what I was doing when I saved Sailor Saturn I knew it was the right thing to do, we all grew up together on the moon Hotaru was the youngest of us but burdened with a power she did not want." I said as I fought for control over my own body. All at once the power of the silver Crystal receded and I returned to normal but I could no longer hold myself up and would have fallen if Tuxedo Mask hadn't caught me.

"Serena are you ok." Darien asked.

"I'm fine." I said looking back to Amara and Michelle who I now noticed were bowing

"Amara, Michelle please stand if didn't like you bowing in the silver millennium then what makes you think I like it now?" I asked

"Princess were sorry for the way we've acted." Said Michelle

They rose but instead to staying they started to walk away.

"Wait, were are you going?" I asked

"We've completed are mission so we are leaving the city but don't worry we'll surely see you again Princess." Said Amara

As they left I looked at the others who were looking at me wide eyed.

"what."

"Serena your hair."

"What about my hair." I asked

"It's silver."

"WHAT"

_A.N _

_Well I wrote this because I couldn't get the idea out of my head let me know if you want me to continue with this story or leave it as a one-shot and plz take a look at my other story __**Moon Goes To Hogwarts**__**.**_

KerryPotter1995


End file.
